


Intimate Procedures

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Before Battle, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medigun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mediscout PWP, more or less. Medic and Scout find some things to do in private before the day's battle. And fortunately, the Medigun works to fix mild aches of all varieties.</p><p>- - -</p><p>No such luck. This was real, no matter how much Scout avoided saying so. It wasn’t just because there were no better options. As soon as he made eye contact with Medic again, lifting his head off the doctor’s shoulder to meet those vivid blue eyes, Scout realized that much. Why the hell did he have to fall for a guy?</p><p>Well, because he did. Didn’t need to be justified.</p><p>Medic was enough reason for it, anyway. Just look at him.</p><p>Kinda perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Procedures

Scout had any number of defenses at the ready. Excuses piled on top of excuses in the recesses of his mind, ways to justify the behavior he couldn’t ever confess.

_It ain’t queer if it’s war._

_It ain’t queer if there’s not enough girls around here._

_Hell, it ain’t queer if he looks better ‘n any of the girls._

_Ain’t queer at all._

But the fact remained that, inherently queer or not, Scout _did_ currently have Medic bent over a desk, crying out and clutching at the edges of the slab of varnished wood as Scout filled and stretched him to the very last inch. Forehead pressed against the smooth skin between Medic’s shoulderblades, breath hitching and gasping in his chest, Scout let the excuses slip away and dug his fingers into Medic’s sides, bruising the soft flesh. The doc would forgive him for any marks left, he always did. And they’d fade soon enough anyway, what with Medic’s ridiculous healing rate. Scout had never quite figured out how that worked. Some kinda medical magic, probably.

That would happen later, though, and Scout’s body was insisting that he should stay in the moment. He obliged his needs and snapped his hips up to push in deeper, breath hot against the nape of Medic’s neck, strong wiry arms coming to wrap around the doctor’s waist. Medic spread his legs to brace himself against the thrusts, and moaned, and it was all Scout could do to shut himself up and not comment on how filthy the doc sounded.

Medic’s neatly combed forelock had come undone a while ago, dark hair tousled and falling across his forehead, glasses askew on the bridge of his nose. A shivering tremor of fresh stimulation darted up his spine and spread down through his hips as the tip of Scout’s throbbing shaft brushed against his prostate, an acute and sharp and incomparable pleasure. Medic clawed at the tabletop in a spasm of ecstasy, free of his gloves for once. Scout had stripped him of everything except his socks, knee length and black knit fabric, encasing lean and muscular legs with slim ankles that his boots definitely flattered. Scout still regarded it as a damn shame that Medic’s lab coat obscured a nice view of his ass. He was getting more than enough of Medic’s ass right now, though. Sorta made up for it.

It suddenly occurred to Scout to fill the silence with something other than labored breathing, so he murmured in Medic’s ear, saying whatever came to mind. “Aw, dat’s right, doc. Hang in dere. You’re doing good.”

Medic did not need the encouragement. He was damp with sweat already, rigid with arousal but unwilling to interrupt the flow of Scout’s movement by taking himself in hand and tending to his need. Instead, he rocked his hips backwards to match his lover’s thrusts, arching his back and readying himself for the next assault on his prostate. Scout took him with all the enthusiasm one could expect, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, pushing Medic forward and down onto the desk to get on top of him. In response the doctor moaned again, saying something filthy in that German accent of his, with a subtle hitch in his voice that hinted at his intense level of need. “I am — all right. Bitte, more. Ve haven’t got all day.”

That brief reminder sent Scout into a quick rhythm of fucking, steadying himself for the push and pull as he worked his way in and out of Medic in eager little thrusts. Medic was almost always tight, a peculiarity of the self-healing ability that worked out well for both of them, but right now Scout wanted Medic to accommodate him a little more, to stretch and let Scout speed up his pace so he could screw him as he pleased without the fear of hurting him. But Medic was clearly just fine, if the noises he was making were any indication.

Medic inhaled sharply as Scout took hold of his cock, rubbing up and down the shaft, teasing the leaking slit with his fingertip, stroking him expertly to get more of those filthy noises out of him. Medic surmised that Scout had had plenty of practice on himself, which brought new and wonderful images to mind, but these thoughts fled from him abruptly as he was slammed forward against the tabletop again, Scout’s fingers working on him between his legs and Scout’s mouth trailing kisses up his neck and biting down on his ear. Medic yelped and flinched at the last — Scout was either too lost in the moment or too inexperienced to know the right level of pressure — but Scout reduced him to loud moans with more kissing and another hard thrust, making up for any deficiencies.

Medic was aching with the threat of impending orgasm, clenching around Scout, his muscles tensing as he held himself back. The longer he delayed his climax, he reasoned, the harder Scout would work to pleasure him, and although Medic’s willpower had almost frayed to its limit, he was persevering admirably. Scout tried harder than ever, half tempted to pull out and shove Medic down face first on the desk and finish the job with his fingers, if only to watch Medic writhe and squirm as he came violently. But there were other ways to make that happen, and Scout’s current and vigorous efforts to fill Medic all the way and contact his prostate with each thrust would probably be enough.

The sheer pleasure of Scout’s efforts overwhelmed Medic and he shuddered again, a knot of twisted pleasure uncurling low in his abdomen. Scout gnawed on his lower lip, grabbing Medic’s shoulders and giving him hell from behind, and in response Medic slumped forward, moaning loudly, grasping weakly at the edge of the desk. “Scoouuut.”

"Doc. Oh _Doc_ _._ " Scout had never been the best at dirty talk, but hearing Medic moan his name like that sent him to an unprecedented level of being turned on. He chattered away in a sudden stream of consciousness, describing exactly what he hoped for in as much detail as he could manage. "Want ya to moan like dat again, maybe even scream, if I can get dat outta ya. Sounds fuckin’ good when ya do. Want ya to come for me, doc, spillin’ across the desk, makin’ a mess— it’s okay, we can clean it up later, ya got paper towels, don’t ya?— want ya to lie dere afterwards, fuckin’ exhausted because of how hard I fucked ya, and all ya can do is think a’ me. Yeah." Scout breathed in. "Dat’s what I want."

"Mm." Medic savored this, licking his lips. He could still taste a faint sweet hint of berry soda, a byproduct of some earlier kissing with Scout. As the young merc slowed his pace for half a moment, they both caught their breath and collected their thoughts. Then Scout started up again with renewed energy and it was all Medic could do to make a coherent sentence. "Y- you can have zhat— _all of it_ _.”_

The last few words came out in a rushed breath between thrusts, Medic leaking into Scout’s hand as his long fingers rubbed the right spot and lightly traced a vein up the underside. Then Medic was crying in pleasure, almost a scream, and clutching the table and pressing his forehead against the cool surface of the desk for relief, and it was over for him, a wet puddle forming beneath him on the desk as he writhed and worked his hips in a frantic rhythm to make the most of Scout. Scout just held on for the ride.

All at once it was Scout’s turn. Almost immediately he was spilling into Medic, filling him up, pushing further in before Medic’s orgasm ended for good. There was something uniquely satisfying about having the doc squirming around underneath him, glasses knocked further down on his nose and his hair an untidy mess now, eyes half shut in pleasure, and Scout chewed on his lip again and squeezed Medic’s waist and came into him, moaning the doctor’s name again and again.

Scout immediately pulled out when they were both done, fully spent and blissful as they recovered. He reached for the paper towels as promised, absently wiping himself clean, but Medic was still a mess, slumped forward over the table, Scout’s release dripping down his inner thighs. With a sudden heave and a sharp breath of effort he pushed himself off the desk and stood up, standing still for a moment as he regained his balance. Then he reached for Scout first of all, locking the other in a tight and exhausted hug. “Mein Liebling, oh, danke… I needed zhat.”

"Yeah, ya sounded like ya did. And, wow, ya looked like it, too. Damn." Scout bit his lip and swept his gaze up and down Medic’s upper body, ogling him shamelessly — just as nice a view from the front _and_ the back. Scout considered himself extremely lucky. “Sorry. Just— crap, Doc, are you okay?” To Scout’s surprise, Medic had closed his eyes and was resting his chin on Scout’s shoulder, taking advantage of the minor height difference between them. “Hey. Doc?”

Medic opened one eye. “Of course I am all right. I only vant to hold you for a moment.”

"Oh. I can understand dat. I’m pretty darn good at dis, must a’ left you tired. Told ya you’d love it, yeah. You just _love_ me, don’t ya.” Scout squeezed his lover’s waist, one hand roaming down to grope Medic’s thigh and coming back with a handful of wetness. “Hey, you gonna be alright, doc? Want ta clean up?”

"Zhank you, ja, you are, you did, I did, and I do." Medic addressed Scout’s first set of comments in rapid succession, silencing him after that with a quick kiss. "I vill be just fine, but I vould appreciate zhat. However—" He let go of Scout and reached down to open a desk drawer, wincing as the soreness began to take effect. With difficulty he withdrew a towel and got to his feet again, shoving the drawer shut and standing still again to catch his breath. "I have a better idea."

Scout was only too eager to hear. “Yeah? Whaddaya wanna do?”

Medic gestured with one hand to the Medigun rig, which currently rested near the ceiling, mounted on a complicated system of pulleys and hinges and secured with copious amounts of electrical tape. “Zhe Medigun can cure all injuries and aches. Including, I hope, zhe results of vigorous intercourse.”

Scout was struck by an immediate sense of worry. “Hey, I didn’t hurt ya too bad, did I?”

"No, but I vant to be able to valk out of zhe office as zhough I vas not just on zhe receiving end of your…” Medic glanced at him. “Your youthful vigor. It does leave an impression.”

"Right, got it, doc." Scout grinned, still giddy from the whole experience, and prodded him in the shoulder. "Guess we’re gonna have to practice a little more so I ain’t gonna make ya ache like dat, huh?"

"Perhaps later." Medic wrapped the towel around his waist and reached up for the Medigun, angling it towards a nearby operating table that he had left untouched until now. "Do you know how to operate zhe Medigun?"

"Sorta." And by that, Scout meant ‘not at all,’ but was much too proud to admit it. "Tell me again."

Medic sighed, unwound the towel, laid it out on the table, and hoisted himself up to lie on top of it, spreading his legs in a way that definitely caught Scout’s attention. “Turn zhe zhird dial from zhe right, put it in zhe middle position, press zhe top right button on zhe leftmost set, press zhe red button in zhe center. Zhat should be all. Aim it accordingly.”

Scout deciphered Medic’s instructions well enough through the thick German accent, pressing the buttons in what he thought was the right order, but when the thing zapped him hard enough to make him flinch, he winced and rubbed his hand. “What da hell?”

"A failsafe against intruders." Medic looked vaguely amused, looking at Scout over the rims of his glasses. "Try again."

Scout got it right the second time, pointing the nozzle of the Medigun at Medic — specifically between Medic’s legs, since that’s where he seemed to need the most attention — and just watched, loving the sight of the doctor shifting around on the table in obvious pleasure as the healing glow rippled through him from head to toe and concentrated in his midsection.

Soon it was finished, the machine automatically switching off as Medic reached full health capacity. He sat up and swung his legs over the side and stalked majestically back towards his desk to retrieve his outfit, bending down to fetch his undershorts from the pile of discarded clothes. He stepped into them, pulling them up in one smooth motion, and as he buttoned up his trousers, Scout stood and watched Medic and thought he had never seen anyone more gorgeous.

Gorgeous probably wasn’t the right word for it, really, but ‘hot’ was too generic and ‘beautiful’ was too sappy and Scout had no good alternative. Medic was suddenly standing in front of him, half undressed but with his hair brushed back into place, and Scout became acutely conscious of exactly how naked he still was. He dived for the pile of clothes, putting on his underwear in such haste he nearly fell over, but Medic caught him by the shoulder, steadying him. “Vhat is zhe matter? Zhere is nozhing distasteful in enjoying oneself after lovemaking.”

"Yeah, yeah." Scout brushed Medic off and pulled on his shirt, mussing up his hair in the process. "Just don’t wanna stand here all naked while you’re gettin’ dressed an’ all. Ya said we didn’t have a lotta time left."

“Scout." Medic caught hold of Scout again, drawing him close and running his fingers through his untidy hair and securing his attention with a prolonged kiss. "Ve do have enough time to enjoy each ozher’s company."

"Yeah, but—" Scout abruptly ran out of excuses and, faced with the choice between ducking free of Medic’s grasp again and standing still to listen, eagerly opted for the latter. Might get another kiss out of the deal. "Alright, doc. What do ya wanna do?"

"Get dressed, for one." Medic snatched up his shirt and slid his arms through the sleeves with surprising grace, buttoning it from bottom to top to prevent a misalignment of the buttons. He’d done that once on an early morning before battle, and resented himself for it the entire day. Once that was finished he sank down back into his chair, pulling Scout down on top of him. "Come here."

Scout got comfortable in the chair with him. “Mind if I do dis?” He slung an arm around Medic’s shoulders, stealing a kiss before any objections could be raised.

"Not at all." If Medic had had any, he kept them to himself, though the soft smile on his face made it clear that his affection belonged completely to Scout at the moment. "Ve have a few minutes before ve have to go."

"And den what?"

"Back to battle, I assume." Medic made the most of the remaining quiet moments, gently kneading Scout’s shoulders with unexpected strength. "Ach, Scout, I adore you."

"So do I, doc. Wait, I adore you, I mean, not me— yeah. You.” Scout hadn’t been meaning to say it, but it escaped him with sudden clumsy force, an admission that he had been tentatively avoiding whenever possible. Admitting he loved Medic would be equivalent to saying he was queer, and he wasn’t gonna do that, this wasn’t like that, was it?

No such luck. This was real, no matter how much he avoided saying so. It wasn’t just because there were no better options. As soon as he made eye contact with Medic again, lifting his head off the doctor’s shoulder to meet those vivid blue eyes, Scout realized that much. Why the hell did he have to fall for a guy?

Well, because he did. Didn’t need to be justified.

Medic was enough reason for it, anyway. Just look at him.

Kinda perfect.

Scout leaned in, stole another kiss, and closed his eyes, settling against Medic with a contented sigh. “Yeah, dat’s right. I love you.”

Medic beamed silently, a warm comforting feeling of love spreading through him. It was akin to the Medigun’s healing buzz yet far more satisfying. “I love you too, Scout.”

Scout lifted his head to listen.

"Alvays." Medic stroked his hair soothingly. "Ve needn’t vorry. As long as ve are togezher, I zhink, ve vill be fine. And if not, zhere is always Respawn."

Scout cracked a grin. “Dat’s true.”

"Mm." Medic continued to hold him, occasionally whispering sweet nothings in German into Scout’s ear and not bothering to translate. "Don’t you zhink ve should—"

The rest of his remarks were interrupted by the blast of Soldier’s ridiculous conch shell, only a slight upgrade from the eardrum-shattering bugle he had wielded for some time. Medic groaned and rose to his feet, reaching for his lab coat and Medipack, and slid his shoulders into the contraption, securely buckling it up. Within several seconds Scout was also ready to go, baseball bat in hand and cap secured on his head, shoved on top of his untidy scruff of hair. “Figures.”

Medic went to the door with rapid footsteps, gesturing for Scout to follow with a beckoning crook of his finger. “Los geht’s.”

"Yeah?" Scout took a few steps back, grinning at Medic with an expression of pure mischief. "Race ya to Resupply." He dashed off without warning, shoving open the door and pelting down the corridor. "Bet ya can’t catch me, old man!"

Medic took off in hot pursuit, fueled by the spirit of competition and surprisingly agile even when weighed down with the Medipack. “Ve’ll see about zhat, mein Freund.”

\- - -

And, at the distant end of the corridor, Spy uncloaked, and watched them go, and silently wondered.


End file.
